iceheart
by kurotsukimi
Summary: this is my first ff and i no i suck summaries but please R&R the pairings are naruhina and maybe nejiten


Hinata leaned against the tree stump she was training with. The crisp winter wind blew at her, urging her to continue. She kicked the tree gently, hoping this training would help on her up-coming mission. Hinata thought defeated _'if only I could do something…important then maybe…Naruto will notice me…_ '

Naruto ran down the road, as Ino chased him. "Uzumaki! When I catch you, I'll shove you in a bag of chips and then I'll feed you to Choji!" Ino screamed, throwing rocks in his direction.

"I'm sorry! But how was I supposed to know that the cake was for Shikamaru!" Naruto bellowed, as he continued running. Naruto thought, '_well I have nothing to do…so maybe I should go train for a few hours…Obasan Tsunade said that everyone on the mission has to be all…hm what was it? AH! Very prepared for physical exhaustion…oh yeah mental exhaustion for me._'

Naruto looked toward the sky, as he headed toward the usually abandoned training ground. The sky was dark even though it was only a little past noon. It was probably going to rain or something. Naruto noticed someone at the training ground; a girl striking three adjacent tree stumps. She tripped and fell hard on her side when she had landed from a flying kick.

To Naruto's surprise she stood up and continued her training, after a moment he saw her put her hand to her side. He came closer and saw that the girl was Hinata. Naruto didn't want to disrupt her, if he did then like a deer she would run away. So he lay in the grass, where he found a jacket which he used for a pillow. In no time he dozed off in a dream of beautiful ramen.

Hinata took off her jacket earlier and put it on the ground before training. Now it was nowhere to be seen. She frowned at the thought of not having her jacket to protect her. She felt a bit more comfortable with it. She continued training gently, hoping that she would remember were she had put it. She hoped she would find it before tomorrow, because her mission was scheduled the next day.

Hinata felt something hard hit her and realized it came from the dim sky. It was hailing very large ice stones along with icy rain. Hinata ran under a tree that gave her shelter. She sat on a rock hugging her knees waiting for the hail to vanish. Naruto woke up to very solid hail hitting his body.

"Cra-" Naruto howled, through gritted teeth.

Hinata looked up from her feet to Naruto. Who came running toward the safe shelter of the tree thick branches. He plopped down next to Hinata holding her jacket in his bleeding hand. Naruto licked his hand and smiled at Hinata. "This is your jacket isn't it?" he inquired, examined his arm for any other wounds.

"U-um u-h ye-yes." Hinata stuttered turning red.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I got blood on it." Naruto said, bowing his head.

"N-no it it's ok, Naruto-kun."

Hinata took her jacket from Naruto, and fished out a bottle of ointment. She held it out to him silently. He blinked, and didn't take it. Hinata turned redder, she explained quickly, "N-naruto-kun it's for your cuts… I um not hurt…"

"Oh… thanks Hinata, but I saw you fall down earlier. Are you ok?" Naruto asked taking some of the light green colored medicine.

Hinata shook her head, while Naruto struggled to see and reach a cut near his elbow. Hinata put a bit of ointment on her index finger, and gently rubbed it into the cut. Naruto had a befuddled look on his face as he thanked her. She was bright red as she stared at the ground. Hinata thought in surprise,_ 'he saw me…oh, how could I be so clumsy…'_

"Hey, guess what? I got a very important mission. I have to steal a…um…I don't think I should tell you," Naruto paused a minute, "I can trust you. Like I was saying I have to steal a drum-roll puzzle piece. I know lame right…" Hinata flinched, _'oh, no…that's my mission I don't want to mess up if front of him._

"Oh, well um…I ha-have the same mi-mission," Hinata stuttered quietly.

"Really? That's cool!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

Hinata turned away and picked up a nearby hail stone. Naruto watched as she used a kunai to carefully shape it into a smooth sphere. Naruto copied in failure as he pressed to hard into the hailstone. It split as in his hands; he bent his head in defeat. Quickly, he grabbed yet another stone and continued to try…it ended up as a heart. Hinata noticed she smiled slightly as he looked at it as if it hurt him.

He turned to Hinata, "You can have, I don't want it." She took the jagged heart from Naruto.

She blushed red, and this time Naruto noticed. Looking at her wet jacket took his off and put it on Hinata's shoulders. "I don't want to have my comrade sick on our mission. Hinata looked at the heart in her hand, and murmured a quiet thank you.

Hinata tried hiding her face in embarrassment. "Um…To bad it will all melt." Hinata said hoping that Naruto wouldn't figure out that she was blushing.

Naruto gave her a serious look as he took her hand and looked at the small heart. "Hinata, this heart will never melt…just keep it in the freezer. Kay?" Naruto now smiling stood up and waved as he ran through the now only drizzling rain. Hinata sighed and then realized that she was still wearing his orange jacket.


End file.
